vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball
Summary of the plot A kid name Son Goku grows up and trains to be a strong fighter and eventually grows into the protector of earth, along with his descendants Gohan and Goten. Along the way he befriends powerful people such as Piccolo and Vegeta. He and the Z-warriors fight evil and powerful beings such as Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu to protect the Earth. Dragon Ball is the prototype for most modern Shonen Manga/Anime, with its influence being felt all across the genres, particularly the HST (for example, Naruto and Luffy are clearly inspired by Goku). Timeline of the Series Part 1: Dragon Ball *Pilaf Saga *21st Budokai Saga *Red Ribbon Army Saga *22nd Budokai Saga *King Piccolo Saga *Piccolo Jr Saga Part 2: Dragon Ball Z *Saiyan Saga *Namek Saga *Android Saga *Buu Saga Part 3: Dragon Ball Super *Beerus Saga *Golden Frieza Saga *Universe 6 Saga *"Future" Trunks Saga *Universe Survival Saga Power of this Verse Dragon Ball is a very powerful verse. In part 1 they had wall to large island level, with an outlier Moon-busting feat. By part 2, the series made Moon-busting low-level as it debuted planet-busting in the first arc, with following arcs hitting star level by Frieza saga, and soon surpassing star and reaching solar system level with Cell and Buu sagas. In part 3, some of the characters are vastly stronger. In terms of speed, their travel speed seems to range from Hypersonic+ to Relativistic, with the God Tiers exceeding light speed by a ridiculous degree, however, recent calculations have them reaching quadruple digits Mach reflexes since the Saiyan Saga, so the Part 2 characters might be even faster than that. Despite the relative lack of hax skills, Dragon Ball is very powerful in it's own right and is considered a high tier Manga verse. With the release of new material, such as Battle of Gods, Revival of F and the new anime series Dragon Ball Super, the franchise's canon has officially hit Cosmic levels in terms of Tiering System. It should be noted however, that the Animeverse (Which includes the two TV specials, all the original Anime series released between 1986 and 1997, filler included, including the infamous follow-up "Dragon Ball GT") actually has the Z fighters from Part 2 on a relatively higher level, with them reaching FTL reaction time since the Frieza Saga, as well as both secondary canon confirming Cell as a solar system buster (a claim often disputed in various VS forums), as well as having Majin Buu destroy a whole Galaxy (albeit gradually) on a flashback presented by the Supreme Kai. Check Dragon Ball GT for the follow up. Attack Potency: Part I: Large Building level to City level between Pilaf Saga and 22nd Budokai Saga, reaching City level+ in King Piccolo Saga and ending at Large Island level in Piccolo Jr Saga. Part II: Planet level in Saiyan Saga, Small Star level to Star level in Namek Saga, reaching even Solar System level during the Cell Saga, and higher into Solar System level during the Buu Saga. Part III: Universe level with the introduction of the Super Saiyan God forms, Beerus and Whis. Universe level+ with Fusion Zamasu and Multi-Universe level with Zen'ō. Strength: Dragon Ball has some notable striking strength feats, as they are capable of destroying planets and beyond with their punches and kicks. The verse's levels range from Class GJ on the lower ends, to Multi-Universe Class via Zen'ō. Characters for the most part lack lifting strength feats, however. Though there are a couple of more noteworthy instances. Such as Vados, who with her telekinesis can move multiple planet sized objects with ease. And Super Shenron who has has Multi-Galactic Class lifting strength through sheer size alone. Speed: Ranges from double digits to triple digits mach in Part I, reaching Sub-Relativistic+ to Relativistic in early Part II, FTL to FTL+ in Frieza Saga, and Massively FTL short burst and combat speed between Cell Saga and Buu Saga. With Part III being Massively FTL+ by the hundreds of trillions of times due to recent Whis' speed feats. Along with Fusion Zamasu who would've eventually become Omnipresent through turning into one with the universe and its space-time. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse Supporters ''' Xali990 Elvis Adika MKJ 6 18 01 DBZMLP12345 ToAruFan LordAizenSama KoichiSamakibara Mister Death Rocks75 Polar-kun Tao Pai Pai Forksnipe315 Dragonsblood23 Pedro Piovan Stefano4444 The Living Tribunal 1 HybridSaiyan GohanLSSJ2 Pikatoo SwordSlayer99 SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 Valar Melkor 2 Sheoth JM715 BlitzStrike DeezNuts1102 Faisal Shourov The Everlasting Soul01 ThePerpetual Aimenaltair FanofRPGs Micah007123 Quincy King Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Mandrakk The Dark Monitor GreatSaiyaman90 IcarusXI Goodyfresh741 Aneta97 Oblivion00 TISSG7Redgrave Celestial Pegasus TheArcosian Promestein Takatoblue Alexcar3000 I s u-C l o n e RevolverDragon AnimeFanboy2916 Ryukama Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer NotAMarioFan(lol) SuperKamiNappa SSJRyu1 Dino Ranger Black Victor2 TitaniumxD Great and Lovable Peridot PenguinKingpin SaiyanSage Wjsgamer ExoSaiyan9000 ExerciseDancefloors TheLuffyPlayer The Queen Diclonius Kowt Paleomario66 God-King Superman77 '''Neutral NovaReaper Antvasima MarvelFanatic119 LeopoldTheBrave EliminatorVenom Kavpeny Darkness552 AsuraDestructor Viturino Dreaming Serpent Skodwarde The Almighty Thebluedash The Real Cal Howard FateAlbane Opponents RouninOtaku Bat Siri PKThunderOkey Kirbyelmejor Drellix Characters God Tiers: Top Tiers: High Tiers: Mid-High Tiers: Low-High Tiers: Mid Tiers: Low Tiers: Unknown Tiers: Anime/Movies Only: Video Games Only: Spin-Offs Only: Weapons':' Forms |-|SS1= |-|SS2= |-|SS3= |-|SSG= |-|Saiyan Beyond God= |-|SSB= |-|SSBKK= Notes Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. Please do not attempt to upgrade characters to 3-B, by scaling from base Goku being equal to his SSG form. This topic has been discussed repeatedly, and the verdict will always remain the same. Also, given that Piccolo was able to hold his own against Frost, who was almost on par with SS1 Goku, and base Gohan was able to match Piccolo, this would lead to several outlandish inconsistencies, like both of them being automatically elevated to this level, despite not advancing significantly from their DBZ statistics. While the way that we currently scale the characters is not perfect, it is the best solution to the illogical inconsistencies that DBS has given us. Calculations or information threads Durability of DBZ Characters Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime